1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy or game apparatus with toy vehicles, and having a track in which there are located contact elements for the electrical recognition of individual vehicles and in which the toy vehicles are provided with bridging contacts. Game apparatuses of this type are particularly known as auto race tracks.
Since in auto racetracks of this type, races are preferably conducted among the players, apparatuses have already been previously constructed which can retain and display the results during racing. In particular this relates to the number of the covered laps. Accordingly, lap counters have been employed for a long time in connection with auto race tracks.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Also the running time has been considered in arrangements of that type in conjunction with the lap count, for example, in a device constructed pursuant to German Pat. No. 1703878. Set therein can be a predetermined number of laps which are to be covered. At the passing of the first vehicle towards the first lap, there is now started a timeclock. It is possible to read off the number of laps of the participating vehicle during the course of the race. As soon as the first vehicle has covered the previously set number of laps, there is then switched off the current for the entire installation and the time is determined. Thus, it is possible that the racing drivers will always again cover a predetermined number of laps over a predetermined track or course, and to read off the time required therefor. The advances of the players in the running, accordingly, can be well controlled.
It is also possible to monitor the start of the race, for instance, with an apparatus pursuant to German Laid- open Patent Application No. 2 035 478. Therein, the movement of a starter figure is combined with an electrical switch which switches in the current for all participating vehicles. Premature starts are thereby precluded.
For more recent developments in auto race tracks, for example, pursuant to German Patent Application No. 27 22 734.5, which facilitate not only an influence over the speed but also a steering, there have been created suitable recording arrangements. In German Patent Application No. 28 25 308 there is proposed an arrangement in which the numbers of laps are held fixed independently as to whether the vehicle utilizes the right or the left side of the track.
Electronic apparatuses, for example, such as in German Patent Application No. 28 33 159, facilitate a still more extensive recording of the racing cycle. It is possible to not only maintain the number of laps but also the speed, the highest speed for each lap or the shortest time for each lap. As an advance function for the racing course it is possible to not only predetermine a definite number of laps but also a predeterminate time.
Within the scope or framework of the described arrangements it is possible to satisfactorily retain the racing conditions in all phases.